I was like Baby
by kyujjong
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau dua orang yang baru saja menikah harus mengurus 2 baby. Bukanya menikmati bulan madu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun harus rela menjadi Baby Sister Kai (6 tahun) dan Taemin (3 tahun) l Main Pair Wonkyu l Warning: Yaoi, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME, Don't Like Don't Read.


**By KyuJjong **

**_Main Pair : Cho Kyuhyun & Choi Siwon (WonKyu)_**

**_Pair: Donghae, Eunhyuk, Taemin (SHINee), Jong In as Kai (EXO)_**

**_Gendre: Romance, Drama, OOC, BL, comedy/Humor._**

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau dua orang yang baru saja menikah harus mengurus 2 baby. Bukanya menikmati bulan madu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun harus rela menjadi Baby Sister Kai (6 tahun) dan Taemin (3 tahun).

Warning: Always Typo(s)

**_Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and Review !_**

**_~~HAPPY READING~~_**

05.00 pagi, Kediaman pengantin baru masih terlihat sunyi sepi karena penghuninya masih terlelap di dunia mimpi. mereka baru tidur jam 03.00 pagi tadi *tanpa perlu dijelaskan juga pasti readers udah pada tau apa yang mereka lakukan semalam Ehm... jadi readers bayangin sendiri aja yaa!*.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru 1 minggu menikah dan hanya tinggal berdua di kediaman mewah hadiah pernikahan dari orang tua mereka. Yaaa… walaupun Siwon dan Kyuhyun anak pengusaha kaya di Korea, mereka memilih hidup mandiri. Sebenarnya itu karena kyuhyun tidak begitu nyaman kalau ada banyak orang asing di rumahnya, nah sebagai suami yang baik siwon menyetujui keputusan sang istri.

kyuhyun yang notabanenya tidak bisa mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga, akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap memakai jasa asisten rumah tangga yang kapan pun dibutuhkan akan langsung datang jadi tidak perlu tinggal di rumah ini.

**By KyuJjong **

Ting tong ting tong ting ting….

"hmm... siapa sich yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" kesal siwon karena merasa tidurnya terganggu. ia melirik ke arah kiri, seketika terukir sebuah senyuman hingga menampakan lesung pipinya. namja tampan itu mengecup kening namja minis yang masih tertidur lelap, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara bising yang bisa memekikan telinga siapa pun.

"chagi kau pasti sangat capek, hmm~" ucap siwon pelan dan sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh kyuhyun *yaiyalah orang tidur diajak ngobrol*

Karena kesal dengan suara bell yang terus-terusan berbunyi siwon memutuskan untuk keluar melihat siapa orang yang berani mengusik ketenangan dirumahnya. ia berjalan dengan muka kesal, cukup jauh siwon berjalan mengigat kamarnya berada di lantai dua.

**By KyuJjong **

CEKLEKKK…..

"Hyaaa, kalian mau apa pagi-pagi sudah datang kesini?" pekik siwon ketus kepada dua orang sahabatnya siapa lagi kalau bukan sepasang suami istri Eunhae.

"Pletak ….. " sebuah jitakan selamat pagi melayang manis dari tangan donghae ke kepala siwon.

"auu, Appo" dengus siwon kesal.

"rasakan, itu hadiah atas ketidak sopanan mu! bukanya kami disuruh masuk tapi malah dimaki-maki" ucap donghae sewot.

"Hae~ah jang..."

"jangan ikut campur dan membelanya monkey" Hyukkie yang berusaha menenangkan donghae pun akhirnya kena semprot.

"Hyaa… sudah aku peringatkan berkali-kali jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu di depan anak-anak ku!" pekik eunhyuk kepada donghae.

"Sudahlah hyunggg… Ayo masuk!" ajak siwon karena malu kalau ada tetangga melihat keributan ini bisa-bisa mereka berpikir macam-macam.

"tunggu sebentar!" siwon melirik kearah taemin yang berdiri memeluk boneka dinonya dan Kai yang sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan boneka ikan dengan tangan.

Sedari tadi kedua anak itu cuma diam berdiri mendengarkan pertengkaran orang-orang dewasa yang tidak mereka mengerti sama sekali tapi mereka tidak merasa aneh karena sudah terbiasa melihat situasi seperti ini.

**By KyuJjong **

"hyung, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut?"

Semua menoleh mencari arah sumber suara dan memendang takjub melihat kejadian langka didepan mata mareka.

"chagi, kau sudah bangun ternyata?"

"wow~ ada peristiwa apa, membuat the king of evil bangun sepagi ini?" ucap eunhyuk takjub

"mwo?, ini semua gara-gara kalian! Tidak sadar suara kalian itu membuat gendang telingan ku mau copot" timpal kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"What?" eunhyuk memamerkan kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya dan Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya, Mengigat ini sebuah keajaiban eunhyuk mengeluarkan I-padnya berniat merekam kejadian ini. Namun ketika hendak merekam tangannya segera di tepis donghae.

"apa yang kau lakukan lee Hyukjae?"

"anu... itu..." belum sempat eunhyuk menjawab semua menoleh kearah 2 anak yang terlupakan sedari tadi

"Annyeong haseo, Ajumma" sapa taemin dan kai kepada kyuhyun.

kyuhyun yang tidak suka dipanggil ajumma langsung memandang eunhae couple dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Merekalah yang patut disalahkan karena mengajarkan anak-anaknya memanggil kyuhyun ajumma.

"hyaaa, kalian awas yaa!" teriak kyuhyun kepada taemin dan kai.

Mereka akhirnya kejar-kejaran di dalam rumah yang bisa di bilang sangat luas itu "sudah aku bilang ribuan kali jangan pernah panggil aku ajumma! Bocah…." teriak kyuhyun sewot, siwon hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kejadian di depan matanya

"jadi mau apa kalian pagi-pagi kesini?" tanya siwon kepada eunhae

"ehm, begini kami baru membuka bisnis di luar kota hingga mengharuskan kami kesana paling lama 1 bulan sedangkan kai harus sekolah dan taemin tidak mau ikut kalau kai tidak ikut bersama kami, jadi~"

"jadi? intinya dengan kata lain kami bermaksud ingin menitipkan mereka kepada kalian" potong donghae menjelaskan maksud mereka sebenarnya.

"mwo?" pekik kyuhyun kaget "kalian mau menitipkan dua bocah setan ini kepada kami?"

donghae yang tidak terima anaknya di bilang setan, langsung melayangkan sendalnya dan mendarat selamat tepat di kepala kyuhyun.

"Appo… hiks hyung~!" rengek kyuhyun menghampiri siwon "hyung~ istri mu tercinta di lempar sendal"

"dasar, gitu aja ngadu malu dong! ada anak kecil nee" kata donghae dengan nada meledek dan berhasil membuat kyuhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. siwon yang gemas mengacak-acak rambut kyuhyun "baby sweety, gak masalahkan mereka menitipkan anaknya? Kai dan taemin sangat menggemaskan dan kamu bisa belajar jadi mommy" ucap siwon di balas anggukan oleh eunhae couple.

Sebenarnya dari tadi siwon berfikir dan akhirnya membolehkan eunhae menitipkan anak-anak mereka. lagian kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat sayang kepada kedua anak itu, tapi seperti biasa namja manis itu punya gengsi tinggi untuk mengakuinya. Dari dulu akyuhyun selalu menunjukan perhatian kepada taemin dan kai, ia suka membelikan mereka mainan, baju bahkan boneka kesayangan yang sekarang kai dan taemin peluk adalah hadiah dari kyuhyun.

kyuhyun dari dulu memang tidak pernah bisa membantah kata-kata siwon, akhirnya menerima semua keputusan sang suami pasrah.

"baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, baby… eomma dan appa pergi dulu yaa! Baik-baik sama ajumma dam ajusshi, kalau mau apa-apa bilang sama mereka! Arra?" eunhae memeluk anak mereka dan mulai menangis, kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya cuek karena bukan hal yang langka dilihatnya.

"kalian, jangan pura-pura sedih! Sebenarnya ini hanya alasan agar kalian bisa berduankan?" kata kyuhyun datar.

**By KyuJjong **

kyuhyun sedari tadi sibuk dengan PSPnya sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah taemin dan kai yang sedang asyik nonton Spondbob

"hyung, taem kan mau nonton anglibilth" bentak taemin, karena dari tadi kai menyembunyikan remote TV .

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah dua kakak beradik itu dan tanpa sepengetahuanya siwon sudah berdiri dibelakangnya "sweet Heart" kyuhyun terkejut saat lehernya dipeluk dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"hmm!?" jawab kyuhyun singkat, dengan mata masih focus pada PSPnya.

"baby, kau tidak ingat sudah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting tadi pagi?"

"apah?"

"MORNING KISSSS KU!" jawab siwon, sambil memonyongkan bibirnya kedepan

"yaaa… dasar mesum! Tidak liat apa, sekarang ada dua anak kecil di depan kita" bukanya morning kiss yang di dapat tapi malah jitakan kasih sayang yang sukses bersarang kesekian kalinya di kepala siwon hari ini.

"Auuu, appo!" rengek siwon tapi yang merengek malah dicuekin.

"sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu" kata kyuhyun malas, namun ketika hendak berjalan tangannya di tarik taemin.

"ajumma, taem mau ikut mandi! Biacanya eomma celalu ngajak taem mandi belcama" rajuk taem, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kyuhyun. Beruntung Kai masih sibuk nonton kartun kesayanganya focus kearah TV kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia juga mau ikut mandi bersama.

"oh, taem mau mandi juga? Ok, baik lah kajja!" Sebelum beranjak kyuhyun menoleh kearah siwon

CHU~~~

akhirnya sang namja tampan berhasil mendapat morning kissnya *lebay*.

**By KyuJjong **

siwon sedang sibuk dengan perkerjaannya membuat sarapan di dapur. Yaa…ini lah rutinitas yang sudah biasadi lakukanya sehari-hari. Mereka tidak memiliki pembantu karena kyuhyun tidak mau ada orang asing di rumahnya, tapi saat siwon sibuk mereka akan meminjam pembantu dari rumah orang tua mereka dan Sang pembantu biasanya datang 3 atau 4 kali seminggu.

kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti pekerjaan dapur dan siwon pun tidak mau istrinya itu masuk dapur. Sudah beberapa kali kyuhyun mencoba memasak dan semua gagal hingga pernah berakhir di rumah sakit. waktu itu kyuhyun menyalakan gas dengan cara yang salah hingga bukan api yang muncul tapi kepulan gas dengan bau menyengat, lalu kyuhyun juga pernah memotong sayur dengan pisau terbalik hingga hampir memotong tangannya sendiri dan yang paling parah kyuhyun merebus air hingga teko yang digunakan hangus terbakar karena air yang di rebus mengering namun api tetap menyala hingga membuat teko hitam legam.

Kai duduk di meja makan sambil minum susu coklat serta biskuit kesukaanya, entah kenapa kai memiliki sifat sama dengan siwon. Bahkan kyuhyun sempat mengira kai anak siwon dan eunhyuk. Hingga membuat siwon mati-matian membujuk pasangan eunhae untuk melakukan tes DNA untuk meyakinkan kyuhyun. Namun siwon tidak bernah marah dengan segala sifat kekanak-kanakan sang istri.

"LEE TAEMIN, cepat pakai baju mu!" teriak kyuhyun kesal karena dari tadi taemin tidak pernah mau depakaikan baju.

"ajumma, taem gak mau pake baju itu! Pokoknya taem mau baju angli birld" jawab taemin sambil berlari menuju kai dan Happp….

huppp~ siwon berhasil menangkap taemin dan menggendongnya.

"taem, pake baju itu dulu yaa! Nanti kita pergi main ke taman dan makan es krim"

"taman? Es Klim? Asyik taem suka es klim"

kyuhyun menyerahkan baju taemin kepada siwon dan duduk di meja makan. lalu matanya melirik kai yang masih sibuk dengan susu hungga tidak mempedulikan keadaan didepanya.

**By KyuJjong **

kyuhyun mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, mengejar dua bocah yang sibuk berlari kesana-kemari "hyung! Kau lama sekali, mereka berdua tidak mau menuruti kata-kata ku" gumam kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, siwon melihat tingkah kyuhyun gemas hingga mencubit pipi chubbynya

"mian sweety, karena ini hari minggu toko eskrimnya penuh jadi hyung harus ngantri dech"

Tiba-tiba duo kakak beradik itu pun sudah derada di dekat mereka "kalian, begitu liat es krim baru patuh" kata kyuhyun, geram.

siwon membeli 4 cap besar eskrim, namun ketika kyuhyun mau mengambil cap es krim punya nya kai pun memegang cap yang sama. Alhasil terjadilah perang sengit saling rebut kekuasan dan yang menang dia yang berhak. kyuhyun berusaha merebut eskrim dari tangan kai yang memeluk kotaknya erat.

"kyunnie, sudah! Kamu makan yang ini dulu nanti kita beli lagi! Arra?"

"chagi!"

karena merasa tidak dipedulikan tanpa kesadaran penuh siwon menaikan nada suaranya "HYAAA… Choi Kyuhyun!" Teriak siwon sontak membuat kyuhyun kaget, tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata jatuh di pipinya

"hyung.. kau, membentak ku?" siwon selama ini tidak pernah berteriak padanya, bahkan menaikan nada suara seperti tadi pun tidak.

"kyunnie, mian aku tidak sengaja!" jawab siwon dengan nada penuh penyesalan

"baby, uljima!?" siwon tersiksa mendengarkan isakan dari mulut kyuhyun. Rasanya saat ini ia ingin lompat kejurang, agar tidak melihat sang istri menangis. namja tampan itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuat kyuhyun menangis.

Di sisi lain, Taemin dan kai masih sibuk dengan eskrim mereka sampai-sampai baju mereka kotor kena noda es krim.

**By KyuJjong **

Saat perjalanan pulang, suasana hening tercipta di mobil. Kai yang tertidur di jok bekang dengan memeluk boneka monyetnya, sedangkan taemin tidur di pangkuan kyuhyun. siwon dan kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sesampainya di rumah, mereka menidurkan kai dan taemin di kamar tamu persis sebelah kamar mereka.

"kyunnie!"

"hmmm!"

"mian! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" siwon yang merasa tidak mendapat respon mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada kyuhyun lalu memeluknya.

"baby, jangan marah lagi!"

"ne, aku tidak marah kok" jawab kyuhyun malas

"hyung, aku ngantuk mau tidur jadi tangan mu jangan menyentuh bagian itu okk!" bentak kyuhyun lalu membalikan badannya menghadap siwon karena sang suami sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya.

ternyata kyuhyun salah prediksi hal ini malah memudahkan siwon melancarkan seranganya.

CHU~~~

"YAAA… MESUM!" teriak kyuhyun namun tidak dipedulikan oleh siwon, karena ia tau kyuhyun tidak akan menolak kalau ia sudah menyentuh titik sensitivenya.

Namun tiba-tiba "Ahjushi, ahjuma, taem bilang ingin tidur sama kalian!" kata kai yang entah sejak kapan berada di kamar wonkyu, sambil menutup kedua mata taemin agar dongsaeng kesayanganya itu tidak melihat adegan tidak senonoh di depan mata mereka.

**END**

** []**

**Don't forget to leave your follow and creview here!**


End file.
